Polyimides are well known in the preparation of membranes for gas separation, and films, etc., in other uses. A number of polyimides have been made by reacting various aromatic tetracarboxylic acids (and their anhydrides) with various aromatic diamines, and tested as membranes in gas separation. In general, results have been erratic and unpredictable.